


Unexpected Relationship Confession on a Surprise Party

by Kirihime



Series: Romance on Graduation Day [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Confession at a party, Fluffy Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirihime/pseuds/Kirihime
Summary: Hello everyone this is a prequel on my story "Love Confession on Graduation Day". And now that Ichigo and Uryuu are together, who should better know of their relationship but Ichigo's family but what's this. Surprise,surprise. Better than the summary.





	Unexpected Relationship Confession on a Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah....... after a millennia I FINALLY posted it here in AO3! Haha! XD

It was already dark outside and Ichigo and Uryuu were walking to Ichigo's house since Uryuu was not really planning any kind of celebration on his graduation nor his father who was busy working. They also planned to tell to Ichigo's family about them dating. They were happily walking contently in the silence which was also comforting them. Once they opened the door it was eerily quiet and the lights are all turned off.

"Ichigo I thought your family was here ?" Uryuu whispered at his lover.

"I don't know may be they went to the market to buy some stuff" Ichigo answered and took Uryuu's hand intertwining them.

"CONGRATULATIONS! ON YOUR GRADUATION!" shouted many voices, just then the lights turned on and showed his whole family and the whole gang was there Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Tatsuki, Asano, and Keigo all smiling and was happy.

And silence ensued because both parties were shocked at what each other saw, Ichigo and Uryuu because they were surprised, and the other party was looking at Ichigo and Uryuu's intertwined hands. It was dead silence not even Isshin or Keigo who were the loudest, and annoying in the bunch could have predicted this and didn't know how to react at this and was only looking at the two.

"Uhh...Thanks?" Ichigo answered quite unsure of what to say. And silence after that, it was a few more seconds when someone broke the silence.

"Uhh...Ichi-nee...Since when?" Yuzu asked voicing out what everyone was thinking about pointing in their intertwined hands.

At this statement both boys blushed and was looking anywhere but the group of people staring at them, but still not letting go of each others hand and their gripped on each others hand only got tighter.

"Uhhmm... Just now" not sure on how to answer his sister's question and both boys were having a red tint blush on their cheeks.

"NNNOOO!...ICHIGO...I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" Keigo wailed like a little child talking to himself saying something like about best friend. And that's when the odd silence was destroyed.

"IICCHHIIGGOO! MY BOY! HOW COULD YOU HIDE THIS TO YOUR DADDY!" wailed Isshin and hugged the picture of Ichigo's mother on the side wall saying something like children shouldn't keep things from their parents. Unlike the others who congratulated them.

"Yow! Congrats" Renji said to the new couples giving them both a pat in the shoulder and was smiling at them.

"Who would have thought that you Ichigo would be gay" Rukia said smiling while raising an eyebrow at Ichigo. Who only scowled in return.

"Shut it, Rukia" answered Ichigo.

"Congratulations on your relationship Kurosaki and Ishida" Orihime said happily to the both of them. And both teen looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure you're alright Orihime?" asked Uryuu gently at Orihime.

"Mm.. Yes, why?" Orihime looked at the two questioningly.

"Well...Don't you like Ichigo, Orihime" asked Uryuu worriedly and was looking back and forth at Ichigo and Orihime.

"I wont deny it I like him in the past, but now I like someone else. So it's OK" Orihime smiled joyfully for the two of them and was slightly taking a glance at Chad's direction.

"Congrats, Ichigo" Tatsuki said and nodded to them approved of their relationship.

"Congrats on your new relationship I hope you two to be happy together", Asano said.

While Chad remained silent but one look in his eyes you can tell that he was very happy for both of his friends and wished them a long, and strong relationship in the years to come by. Even Yuzu and Karin approved of their relationship and wish them luck, and after goat faced was finished with his drama he congratulated them both and told them that if they ever need advice on lasting relationship thay should come to him and shouldn't even think twice to go to him. And after Keigo was done mopping and wailing around like a child he walked towards them and his face become a little bit serious and told them that if they ever plan on marrying he MUST be their best man and after that statement, everyone laughed and started talking in dinner while eating.

"Good thing we caught you in the act huh" Rukia looked at them mischievously.

"It's not like we were going to hide it to you I just wanted my family to know first then will tell you guys in a couple of days , that's why I invited Uryuu to come over to my house" Ichigo explained frowning at the accusation.

"So you really did not planned to keep your relationship from your friends. Well that's good", Renji said happily at at both of them.

"What are you guys even doing here shouldn't you be with your family or something to celebrate your graduation", Uryuu asked.

"My family got emergencies in their work and will celebrate another day, Keigo run away from his sister cause his only going to do errands for his sister, Tatsuki's family don't have any celebration along with Orihime and Chad" Asano explained.

"He's right me and Tatsuki were getting grocery when we happened to pass by Yuzu and she invited us, that's when we started telling the others and planned a celebration" , Orihime said.

"You really surprise us there though who would have thought that you two would end up together, I mean you two always fight" Tatsuki said.

"So the phrase "The MORE you HATE the MORE you LOVE" is true" Asano said. And both teen blushed.

"Speaking of surprises why didn't you tell me that you have a surprise party for Ichigo" Uryuu looked at them accusingly.

"But we did, look at your cellphone" Orihime said. And Uryuu did look at his cellphone to find out it was low-bat, at this he blushed.

"Sorry" was all Uryuu could say still embarrassed at what just happened.

"Well at least both of you were fine with it, and here I thought one of you will disagree to it"Rukia said

"Well not really Uryuu really did not want to tell anyone of our new relationship, but good thing I persuaded him", Ichigo said and remembered what happened while walking to their house.

FLASHBACK

"Uryuu and Ichigo were both holding at each others hand while walking and were talking happily about their coming college life. While walking they noticed that the people around them are talking about them, and Uryuu tried to let go of Ichigo's hand but Ichigo only hold it tighter.

"Ichigo, let go. People are talking about us" Uryuu whispered noticing the glances and glares that are coming to them, and tried to let go for a second time but Ichigo's gripped only got tighter at this.

"I don't care Uryuu, do you?" Ichigo asked Uryuu and looked at him.

"No of course not!"Uryuu answered and looked at Ichigo.

"Then what's wrong?" Ichigo looked at Uryuu in the eyes with a serious face. and his gripped got tighter again

"It's...Just that...I don't want anything bad happening to you" Uryuu said and looked up to Ichigo, and Ichigo noticed in his eyes were worry and fear.

They both walk for a few minutes until they were at a park surrounded by trees, it was already noon and no one was around but just the two of them.

"Ichigo, Im sorry but maybe it's not a good idea at all" Uryuu said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean by that. Don't you love me" Ichigo said and touched Uryuu's shoulder shaking him a little, panicking at what Uryuu was trying to say.

"Of course I love you! It's just that people around us aren't that open-minded about relationships" Uryuu said and looked at Ichigo in the face, evidently worried for him.

"I LOVE YOU! DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU! AND I'LL BE A FOOL IF I LET YOU GO!" Ichigo shouted at Uryuu not caring if people heard him say such a thing and hugged him tightly and not letting go of him even if some passers by came.

"I...ICHIGO!...LET GO!...SOMEONE MIGHT SEE US!" Uryuu said trying to push Ichigo of off him but Ichigo didn't budge, instead he only hugged him tighter.

"TOO LONG! I HAVE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS AND I AM NOT GONNA LET YOU GO NOT NOW NOT EVER!" Ichigo shouted.

He then cupped Uryuu's face and looked at him in the eyes. What Uryuu saw in his eyes were love,care, selflessness, and determination. Uryuu was then shocked when Ichigo suddenly kissed him and tried to pry him off.

"NNGGHH!...ICHI...HMPH!...STOP!" Uryuu was trying to speak but Ichigo wouldn't let him.

Ichigo just continued kissing him breaking their kiss once in need of air and kissing him again and again. Finally Uryuu gave up and kissed back and he put his arms around Ichigo's neck, while Ichigo put his arms around Uryuu's waist. The kissed then got intensified and Ichigo started ravishing Uryuu's mouth tasting every corner of it not missing a single place while Uryuu was moaning at what Ichigo's doing to him. Uryuu's leg started to tremble, if it wasn't for Ichigo's hands on his waist he would have already fallen. Ichigo then started walking backwards into the trees far away from the park where no one could see or hear them, until Uryuu's back hit a tree and Ichigo put his leg in between Uryuu's thigh. Ichgo then took both of Uryuu's hand and placing it on either side of Uryuu's head,he then started kissing Uryuu's neck, while Uryuu was moaning loving the way Ichigo was doing to him.

"Ne, do you know how much I have wanted to do this to you?! Huh?! Do you know how much I have longing to you?! Huh?!" Ichigo whispered huskily at Uruu's ears. At this statement Uryuu could only shiver.

" Ho...How long?" Uryuu asked while starting to pant.

Ichigo then put Uryuu's hand above his head, one hand holding it still while the other hand went downward from his hands to his chest then ended at his waist, after that it slipped through the clothes touching his bare skin making him shiver at Ichigo's hand.

"Since the first time I laid my eyes on you, you could say it was love at first sight", Ichigo said while kissing his neck, only making Uryuu moan.

"Se...serously...Ha!...Ha...Ngh...Ichi..Ichigo!"Uryuu voice started shaking and was already panting hard.

Then Uryuu noticed something that was bumping to his thigh and when he looked down he noticed that his and Ichigo's thigh has a bumped into their pants, Uryuu was then blushing and only stared at this. Ichigo then felt that Uryuu was distracted and looked at the direction on where he was looking at and Ichigo smirked at Uryuu.

"Well someones getting hard" teased Ichigo to Uryuu who only blushed and turned away in return.

"LIKE YOUR NOT"Uryuu retorted back glaring at Ichigo.

"I am and I'm not going to deny it" Ichigo whispered huskily at Uryuu's ears making him blushed.

Just then Ichigo used his knee to hit Uryuu's thigh making Uryuu moan. He did that again and again until Uryuu spoke up.

"I..I..I...want...Hngh...ha...ha..Ichigo...PLEASE!" Uryuu begged while panting hard tears were forming in his eyes.

"Please what, Uryuu" Ichigo asked still using his knee to hit Uryuu's prostate again and again.

"Hngh...Ha...Ha...YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT!...Hngh...Ha...Ha...ICHIGO...PLEASE" Uryuu shouted pleadingly at Ichigo.

"What do you mean by that for all I know you want this" and Ichigo kissed Uryuu inthe lips and started ravishing it again licking, tasting, sucking his inner mouth, making Uryuu moan into the kiss.

"Or this" and Ichigo started removing his mouth in Uryuu's mouth and started licking, and kissing Uryuu's neck, once he found the pulse he bit hard but not too hard that it may bleed just hard enough to create a hickey marking Uryuu as his.

"Or may be this" and Ichigo slipped his hand on Uryuu's pants and hold his thigh and started teasing it, making Uryuu's moan louder.

"AH!...ICHIGO!...THAT!.." Uryuu shouted panting hard wanting to cum pretty badly already.

"What that, Uryuu you have to answer me properly or else I would never know the answer" Ichigo said teasingly, though he too wants to cum too, but just seeing his lover all being needy and whiny like a little kid was worth it.

"I...Want ...To... " the last word was whispered although Ichigo heard it, he want to tease his lover a bit more.

"What was that I cant hear you" Ichigo said and stopped his hands from ministering Uryuu's thigh, making Uryuu wanting the pleasure back.

"DAMN IT ICHIGO! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE!" Uryuu shouted being all whiny and needy.

After that he took Uryuu's pants down and his, and he took both hold on to their thighs and started moving up and down creating a rhythm. Both moaning because of the sexual pleasure they are feeling. Both of Uryuu's hands were still hooked up at Ichigo's neck while Ichigo's other hand was holding on the tree for support.

"I...I...ICHIGO!...IM CLOSE!" Uryuu said pantingly

"YEAH!...YEAH!...ME!...ME TOO!" Ichigo said they've been like that for a couple of more thrusts.

"ICHIGO!"

"URYUU!"

Both shouted at the same time and both of them cum. Panting hardly and tiredly at what they have done, Ichigo leaned at Uryuu's neck for quite a time too tired to move same with Uryuu. After that they both cleaned themselves. Once they were clean they started walking out of the forest and back at the park.

"So are you still going to break up?" Ichigo asked Uryuu and looked at him and he was looking down.

"Maybe" was Uryuu's answer still looking down. At this statement Ichigo gripped Uryuu's hand started walking faster.

"What the...Hey Ichigo!" Uryuu exclaimed and looked at Ichigo who look very serious.

"ICHIGO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Uryuu asked worriedly at Ichigo

"PROVING MY LOVE TO YOU! AND THAT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" Ichigo said and kept walking holding Uryuu's hand tightly in a firm grip.

"Where are we going?" Uryuu asked now beside Ichigo.

"At my house" Ichigo said seriuosly

"What are we going to do there?"

"Were going to tell my family about our relationship" Ichigo said seriously and only gripped Uryuu's hand tighter.

"WHAT!" Uryuu exclaimed shockingly

"And after that to our friends"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE AN IDIOT ICHIGO BUT THIS IS WAY TOO RECKLESS. WHAT IF THEY DISAGREE OF OUR RELATIONSHIP, WHAT IF THEY HATE YOU, DESPISE YOU, OR WORST DISOWN YOU. AND OUR FRIENDS TOO! ARE YOU INSANE! YOU KNOW KEIGO DOESN'T LIKE ME! AND ORIHIME LIKES YOU! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL TATSUKI THINK ABOUT HER CHILDHOOD FRIEND BEING GAY HUH!" Uryuu shouted at Ichigo panicking.

"YOURE THE ONE WHO IS IDIOT HERE, URYUU! IF A PERSON REALLY LOVE SOMEONE AND ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP THEY SHOULDN'T HIDE IT! AND YOU KNOW WHY BECAUSE THEY ARE ASHEMED OF IT! THEY'RE ARE ASHAMED OF EACH OTHER! BUT I AM NOT! I AM NOT ASHAMED OF HAVING A RELATIONSHIP WITH URYUU ISHIDA YOU KNOW WHY BECAUSE I LOVE HIM WHOLEHEARTEDLY! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF OUR RELATIONSHIP WILL BE DESTROYED BECAUSE OF THIS SECRET"

"BUT! ICHIGO! LISTEN-"

"NO FOR ONCE YOU LISTEN TO ME URYUU ISHIDA! ITS EITHER THEY AGREE WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP OR NOT . IF THEY AGREE THEN EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE AND IF THEY DON'T, WELL THEN GOODBYE! BUT ONE THINGS FOR SURE I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO!" Ichigo shouted at Uryuu. they were already in a street and no one was around besides them. And then tears started running down Uryuu's face and hugged Ichigo who in return hugged back after a few minutes Uryuu stopped crying. And they headed back to Ichigo's home.

END OF FLASHBACK

Remembering this made Ichigo happy, he then noticed someone was holding his hand and looked at the owner who was Uryuu who staring at him and when the two looked at each other and they both smiled happily at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah..... I know it's super corny.......XD


End file.
